pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Wesley
| birth_place = Epworth, Lincolnshire, England | death_date = March | death_place = London, England | education = Westminster School and Christ Church, Oxford | occupation = | religion = Anglican and also Methodist) | spouse = Sarah Wesley (née Gwynne) | parents = Samuel & Susanna Wesley | children = | nationality = British }} Rev. Charles Wesley (18 December 1707 - 29 March 1788) was an English clergyman and hymnist, the younger brother of Methodist leader John Wesley. Life Overview Wesley was born at Epworth, and educated at Westminster School and Oxford. He was all his life closely associated with his elder and greater brother, whose loyal helper he was, though not agreeing with him in all points. His chief fame is founded upon his hymns, of which he is said to have written the almost incredible number of 6500, many of them among the finest in the language. They include "Jesus, Lover of my Soul," "Love Divine all Loves excelling," "Come, oh Thou Traveller Unknown," "Hark the Herald Angels Sing," and "Come, let us join our Friends above."John William Cousin, "Wesley, Charles," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 400. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 16, 2018. Despite their closeness, Charles and his brother John did not always agree on questions relating to their beliefs. In particular, Charles was strongly opposed to the idea of a breach with the Church of England into which they had been ordained. Youth Wesley was the 18th child, youngest and 3rd surviving son, of Samuel Wesley (1662–1735). He was born at Epworth Rectory, Lincolnshire, on 18 December 1707. {This correction from the usual date (1708) is made practically certain in Stevenson's Memorials of the Wesley Family 1876, 385.) A 7 months' child, he was reared with difficulty.Gordon, 298. In 1716 he entered Westminster School, under the care and at the cost of his brother Samuel, till he was elected a king's scholar in 1721. Among his schoolfellows was William Murray (afterwards 1st Earl of Mansfield). Wesley, who was captain of the school (1725), was Murray's protector from ill-usage on the score of his Jacobite origin. Wesley showed dramatic ability and quickness in acquirement, and bore a high character, though his lively disposition got him into scrapes. John Wesley affirmed (in an unfinished sketch of his brother's life, written 1790, and meant for publication) that at this period Garrett Wesley or Wellesley (died 23 September 1728) of Dangan, co. Meath, wrote to his father proposing to provide for Charles's education and adopt him as his heir. Money was accordingly paid for his schooling for some years, but Charles was unwilling to go to Ireland (Moore, 1824, i. 152); Maxwell (Life of Wellington, 1839, i. 6) thinks the matter overstated. Garrett Wesley ultimately adopted Richard Colley (afterwards Richard Colley Wellesley, first baron Mornington). In 1726 Charles entered Christ Church, Oxford, as a Westminster student, matriculating on 13 June. For the 1st year he was indisposed to pass from the tutelage of his brother Samuel to that of John, then fellow of Lincoln. ‘He would warmly answer, “What, would you have me to be a saint all at once?” and would hear no more.’ His application to study was coincident with John's removal from Oxford (1727). Study brought "serious thinking" in its train. He began to attend the weekly sacrament. In January 1729 he began a diary, kept it regularly for 20 years, then intermittently till 1756; the discontinuance was ascribed by his brother to "wrong humility." By spring 1729 (6 months before John's return to Oxford, in November) he had "persuaded two or three young scholars to accompany me, and to observe the method of study prescribed by the statutes of the university. This gained me the harmless nickname of methodist" (letter to Thomas Bradbury Chandler, 28 April 1785). The bestowal of the nickname is assigned by John Wesley to "a young gentleman of Christ Church." Its meaning has been much discussed. Watson (Life of John Wesley, 1839, 12) has cited its use as a religious designation ("plain, pack-staff methodists") as early as 1639. Daniel Williams and his followers were described (1693) as "new methodists in the great point of justification." John Wesley thought there was an allusion to the medici methodici (as opposed to empirics). But there is no reason for questioning the testimony of Charles. He was called a "methodist" for advocating a system of study. The religious reference was not the primary one; the word meant little more than "prig" (see Phillips, New World of Words, 6th edit. 1706, ed. Kersey, where "methodist" is glossed "one that treats of a method, or affects to be methodical"). In 1730 Charles earned a B.A. and began to take pupils. He was an excellent scholar, an especially good Latinist. His plan of associated study and religious exercises assumed new proportions under his brother's lead. He threw himself into the movement with conspicuous zeal. It was to Charles Wesley that George Whitefield turned (1732) when he felt drawn to the methodist movement. Yet Charles looked forward to no career beyond that of a tutor, and "exceedingly dreaded entering into holy orders." This dread was partly due to introspective views of religion derived from mystical writers, whose influence he never entirely shook off. He graduated with an M.A. on 12 March 1732-3.Gordon, 299. Mission to Georgia In the face of opposition from his brother Samuel, who thought him unfit for the work, he joined John in the mission to Georgia, going as secretary to James Edward Oglethorpe, the governor. On the advice of John Burton (1696–1771), he was ordained deacon by John Potter (1674?–1747), then bishop of Oxford, and priest by Edmund Gibson, bishop of London, in October 1735, just before starting. Leaving his brother at Savannah, on 9 March 1736 Wesley reached Frederica, St. Simon's Island, Oglethorpe's residence. From this date his Journal becomes available. He was to minister to the colonists and convert the Indians. His stay was not long; his strictness made him enemies in a lax community; by his refusal to recognize lay-baptism, he prejudiced his efforts for moral reform; he did not get on with Oglethorpe, and even welcomed "a friendly fever." On 13 May he left for secretarial duties at Savannah. He was anxious to resign his post. Taking despatches from Oglethorpe to the Georgia trustees and the board of trade, he left Savannah on 26 July in very unfit health for a stormy voyage in an unseaworthy vessel. After delays at Charlestown and Boston, he landed at Deal on 3 Dec. 1736. He did not resign the secretaryship till 3 April 1738, when the state of his health and his brother's advice (that he should remain at Oxford) led him to give up the idea of the Georgia mission. Religious conversion By Potter's advice, he joined (26 August 1737) the Oxford deputation with an address to the throne at Hampton Court. Shortly after, he consulted William Law on religious matters, without gaining satisfaction. In February 1738 he came under the influence of Peter Böhler, who learned English from him, during a visit at Oxford. Wesley does not seem to have learned German. The perusal of Luther on Galatians, which he met with in May, gave clearness to his religious ideas. Whit-Sunday (21 May 1738) he fixes as the date of his conversion; a similar experience reached his brother John on the following Wednesday. Full of new zeal, he resumed preaching on 2 July. On 24 July he became unlicensed curate to George Stonehouse of St. Mary's, Islington; he read daily prayers, preached constantly in London churches, visited Newgate, and held private meetings for exposition and devotion. On 20 October he 1st preached without notes. In interviews with Gibson, bishop of London, he defended himself against charges of irregularity; he annoyed Gibson by giving him formal notice on 14 November of his intention to rebaptise a woman who had received baptism from a dissenter. The Islington churchwardens, disliking his ministrations, questioned the legality of his position, and kept him forcibly from the pulpit. Stonehouse was obliged to end the engagement in May 1739. His frequent preaching for Henry Piers, vicar of Bexley, Kent, brought a summons to Lambeth and a censure (19 June) from Archbishop Potter. On 1 July he preached on justification before the university of Oxford. A walk through a field, to preach on Kennington Common, brought an action for trespass, which on 29 July cost him nearly 20l. Itinerant preacher He entered upon the itinerant ministry on 16 August 1739, riding to the west of England. Taking his brother's place at Bristol, he made this his headquarters, entering on his ministry at Weavers' Hall on 31 August For the next 17 years he pursued his evangelistic journeys, finding hearers up and down England and Wales, from the "keelmen" of Newcastle-on-Tyne to the "tinners" of Cornwall. His good sense appears in his remarks (1743) on the convulsive paroxysms which began in 1739; some were counterfeit, others could be controlled, the remainder he could not accept as divine signs. On 2 occasions he visited Ireland, 9 September 1747 - 20 March 1748, and 13 August – 8 October 1748. He had to endure much rough usage, yet at Kinsale, he reports (on 8 September 1748) that, "the presbyterians say I am a presbyterian; the churchgoers that I am a minister of theirs; and the catholics are sure I am a good catholic in my heart." He married (8 April 1749) Sarah (12 October 1726 - 28 December 1822), 3rd daughter of Marmaduke Gwynne (died 1769) of Garth, Breconshire; the marriage, celebrated by his brother John, was most happy. The couple had 8 children, 3 of whom survived infancy: Charles Wesley junior (1757-1834), Sarah Wesley (1759-1828) (who like her mother was also known as Sally and Samuel Wesley (1766-1837) Their other children, John, Martha Maria, Susannah, Selina and John James are all buried in Bristol having died between 1753 and 1768. Both Samuel and Charles junior were musical child prodigies and became organists and composers; Samuel's son, Samuel Sebastian Wesley, was 1 of the foremost British composers of the 19th century. Except that he did not again cross to Ireland, Wesley's marriage in 1749) made little change in his plans; his wife accompanied his journeys, riding behind him on a pillion. Her fine voice led the singing at his religious meetings. By a strong measure he frustrated his brother's unwise matrimonial project of the same year. Though he had encouraged lay preaching, and had himself (in July 1740, in the schoolroom at Kingswood, near Bristol, Jackson, ii. 473) been the first to administer the communion to his followers, repelled from this rite at the Temple church, Bristol, he took alarm when the views of some lay preachers pointed to the severance of methodism from the church of England. The celebration of the eucharist by Charles Perronet under Perronet, Vincent, who had been his companion to Ireland, he denounced as a "vile example" (Letter in Tyerman, John Wesley, 1870, ii. 202).Gordon, 300. In the critical year 1755 he left abruptly the conference at Leeds, which, after 3 days' discussion of the question of separation from the church, decided (9 May) that, "whether it was lawful or not, it was no ways expedient." He attended the conference of 1756 (in August, at Bristol), but was not satisfied. Shortly afterwards he went on a mission to the north of England "to confirm the methodists in the church." After his return to Bristol on 6 November 1756 he took no further part in the itinerant ministry. It is said that he refused a benefice worth 500l. a year, and declined a fortune proffered him by a lady who had quarrelled with her relatives (Moore, 1825, ii. 372). Later life He was of low stature but not slight, near-sighted, and abrupt and even odd in manner. Always absent-minded, he could read and compose at his ease, oblivious of his company. Like his brother, he wrote Byrom's shorthand. His manuscripts were always models of neatness. In other respects his more methodical habits in later life were probably due to the influence of his wife (Watson, J. Wesley, 410). Tender and sensitive, his family affections were strong; his warmth of temper never led him into angry heats; to his brother he looked up with a loving reverence, undisturbed by their differences. In defensive repartee he was as ready, though not so pungent, as his brother. He had no faculty for government. Though he had plenty of courage, he was swayed by conflicting feelings, with the result that his half-measures conveyed an impression of timidity.Gordon, 301. When methodist preachers began to take the benefit of the Toleration Act, he would have had them leave methodism for dissent. As an alternative, he offered to use all his interest to obtain their admission to Anglican orders. He writes (27 March 1760) to John Nelson: "Rather than see thee a dissenting minister, I wish to see thee smiling in thy coffin" (Jackson, ii. 185). His health suffered; he was compelled in 1761 to retire from active duties to Bath. From 1762 the Wesleys diverged in their treatment of a point of doctrine. Both had preached "perfection;" Charles now, in view of current fanatical claims, insisted on a gradual process, reaching a higher goal. No difference of opinion or of policy injured their mutual confidence or disturbed the frankness of their relationship. Charles was always the champion of his brother's reputation, even when most suspicious of the aims of his followers. In 1771 he moved with his family to London, occupying a leasehold house, 1 Chesterfield Street, Marylebone, which was given to him, furnished, for the remainder of the lease (over 20 years) by Mrs. Gumley. He preached in turn at the Foundery; after the opening on 1 November 1778 of City Road Chapel, he preached there twice every Sunday during church hours (contrary to his brother's custom), and reluctantly submitted to share this duty with others. His preaching powers were waning; occasionally, as of old, he could pour forth "a torrent of impetuous and commanding eloquence," but his usual delivery was subdued and slow, with frequent pauses (Jackson, Life and Times, 1873, 314), and his sermons were sometimes interrupted by intervals of singing (Jackson, ii. 433). He was assiduous in visiting condemned malefactors, including the notorious William Dodd. In old age "he rode every day (clothed for winter even in summer) a little horse, grey with age" (Moore, 1825, ii. 369). To his brother's ordinations, which began in 1784, he was vehemently opposed; there seems no ground for Jackson's opinion that "he became less hostile" to the measures, though resolved to have no breach with his brother, but to leave in his hands the conduct of methodism. In 1786 he first met William Wilberforce at the house of Hannah More. At the beginning of 1788 his strength entirely failed; by March he was unable to write. On his brother's advice he was attended by John Whitehead (?1740-1804) He died on 29 March 1788. Owing to the misdirection of a letter, the news did not reach his brother till 4 April, too late for attendance at the funeral. On 5 April he was buried, at his own express desire, in the churchyard of St. Marylebone, immediately behind the old church; the pall was borne by 8 Anglican divines; the expenses of his funeral (13l.16s.6d.) were met by a private subscription (Tyerman, John Wesley, iii. 225). Writing John Wesley wrote of his brother: "His least praise was his talent for poetry; although Dr. Watts did not scruple to say that that single poem, 'Wrestling Jacob,” was worth all the verses he himself had written" (Minutes of Conference, 1788). Yet among the many services rendered by Charles Wesley to the cause of religion, his work as a hymn writer stands pre-eminent. Hymns Exercising an hereditary gift, he had early written verses both in Latin and English, but the opening of the vein of his spiritual genius was a consequence of the inward crisis of Whit-Sunday 1738. 2 days later his hymn upon his conversion was written. He doubted initially whether he had done right in even showing it to a friend. The 1st collection of hymns issued by John Wesley (1737) contains nothing by Charles. From 1739 to 1746 the brothers issued 8 collections in their joint names. Some difficulty has been felt in assigning to each his respective compositions. To John are usually given all translations from German originals, as it is doubtful whether Charles could read that language; and if this is not conclusive (as the originals might have been interpreted for him), a strong argument may be found in his constant inability to write on subjects proposed to him, and not spontaneously suggested by his own mind. All original hymns, not expressly claimed by John in his journals and other writings, are usually given to Charles. But it must be remembered that these were edited by John, who adapted his brother's pieces for public use, both by omission and by combination. Charles Wesley's untouched work is to be seen in publications issued in his sole name, and in posthumous prints from his manuscript. He is said to have written 6,500 hymns (Overton in Julian's Hymnology, 1892, 1258); about 500 are in constant use. Dealing with every topic from the point of view of spiritual experience, they rarely subside into the meditative mood. Rich in melody, they invite to singing, and in the best of them there is a lyrical swing and an undertone of mystical fervor which both vitalize and mellow the substratum of doctrine. Much attention has been directed to his sacramental hymns (1745), in which the "real presence" is expressly taught. Other points are noted in Warington's Echoes of the Prayer-book in Wesley's Hymns 1876, 8vo. The following collections appear to contain exclusively Charles Wesley's own hymns: 1. ‘Hymns on God's Everlasting Love,’ 2 parts, 1741, 12mo. 2. ‘For the Nativity,’ 1744, 12mo. 3. ‘For the Watchnight,’ 1744, 12mo. 4. ‘Funeral Hymns,’ 1744, 12mo; enlarged, 1759, 12mo. 5. ‘For Times of Trouble,’ 1745, 12mo; revised edition, same year; additional, 1746, 12mo. 6. ‘On the Lord's Supper,’ 1745, 12mo. 7. ‘Gloria Patri … to the Trinity,’ 1746, 12mo. 8. ‘On the great Festivals,’ 1746, 4to. 9. ‘For Ascension Day,’ 1746, 12mo. 10. ‘For Our Lord's Resurrection,’ 1746, 12mo. 11. ‘Graces before and after Meat,’ 1746, 12mo. 12. ‘For the Public Thanksgiving,’ 1746, 12mo. 13. ‘For those that seek and those that have Redemption,’ 1747, 12mo. 14. ‘On his Marriage,’ 1749. 15. ‘On Occasion of his being prosecuted in Ireland,’ 1749. 16. ‘Hymns and Sacred Poems,’ Bristol, 1749, 2 vols. 12mo. 17. ‘For New Year's Day,’ 1750, 12mo. 18. ‘For the Year 1756,’ 1756, 12mo. 19. ‘Of Intercession,’ 1758, 12mo. 20. ‘For the Use of Methodist Preachers,’ 1758, 12mo. 21. ‘On the expected Invasion,’ 1759, 12mo. 22. ‘On the Thanksgiving Day,’ 1759, 12mo. 23. ‘For those to whom Christ is all,’ 1761, 12mo. 24. ‘Short Hymns on … Passages of … Scripture,’ 1762, 2 vols. 12mo. 25. ‘For Children,’ 1763, 12mo. 26. ‘For the Use of Families,’ 1767, 12mo. 27. ‘On the Trinity,’ 1767, 12mo. 28. ‘Preparation for Death,’ 1772, 12mo. 29. ‘In the Time of the Tumults,’ 1780, 12mo. 30. ‘For the Nation,’ 1782, 12mo. 31. ‘For Condemned Malefactors,’ 1785, 12mo. A few hymns were first printed separately. Other poetical publications were an ‘Elegy,’ Bristol, 1742, 4to, on Robert Jones of Fonmon Castle; an ‘Epistle,’ 1755, 16mo, to John Wesley; and an ‘Epistle,’ 1771, 8vo, to George Whitefield (written 1755). His poetical works, including many not before published, are contained in the ‘Poetical Works of John and Charles Wesley,’ 1868–72, 13 vols. 16mo, edited by George Osborn. A large number of his hymns, still unpublished, were discovered in the Wesleyan archives in 1895. In prose Wesley published a few sermons, and ‘A Short Account of the Death of Mrs. H. Richardson’ 1741, 8vo; 5th edit. Newcastle-on-Tyne, 1743, 12mo. Miscellaneous His university sermon on 4 April 1742 ran through 16 editions in 7 years, and was translated into Welsh. A volume of Sermons, 1816, 16mo, issued by his widow, contains 12 (mostly early) sermons (with an additional sermon by John Wesley) and a "Memoir," probably by his daughter Sarah. Thomas Jackson, who produced an independent Libe of Charles Wesley in 1841, also edited Charles Wesley's Journal (1736–56), 1849, 2 volumes with selections from his correspondence. Some 150 of his hymns are in the Methodist hymn book Hymns and Psalms, including "Hark! the Herald Angels Sing, and "The Church Hymn Book" (In New York and Chicago, USA, 1872) where "Jesus, Lover of My Soul" is published. Many of his hymns are translated into other languages, and form the foundation for Methodist hymnals, as the Swedish Metodist-Episkopal-Kyrkans Psalmbok printed in Stockholm in 1892. Recognition A memorial stone to Wesley stands in the gardens in Marylebone High Street, close to his burial spot.St. Marylebone Parish Church A small obelisk marks his grave.. In City Road Chapel (where he had declined burial, the ground being unconsecrated) is a marble tablet to his memory. His profile, with that of his brother, is on the tablet placed (1871) in Westminster Abbey on the initiative of Dean Stanley. His portrait (1771) by John Russell, in the Wesleyan Centenary Hall, has often been engraved. Another portrait (1784) is in Whitehead's ‘Life,’ engraved by J. Fittler, and again in Moore's ‘Life’ (1824), engraved by W. T. Fry. He is commemorated in the Calendar of Saints of the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America on 2 March with his brother John. The Wesley brothers are also commemorated on 3 March in the Calendar of Saints]] of the Episcopal Church, and on 24 May in the Anglican calendar. As a result of his enduring hymnody, the Gospel Music Association recognized his musical contributions to the art of gospel music in 1995 by listing his name in the Gospel Music Hall of Fame. Wesley wrote 2 of the so-called Great Four Anglican Hymns. A marble memorial to John and Charles Wesley was unveiled in the south choir aile of Westminster Abbey in 1876.John Wesley, Charles Wesley, People, History, Westminster Abbey. Web, July 12, 2016. Tercentenary 24 May 2007 was celebrated as the tercentenary of Wesley's birth, with many celebratory events held throughout England, even though Wesley was in fact born in December 1707. The date of 24 May is known to Methodists as "Wesley Day" and commemorates the spiritual awakening of first Charles and then John Wesley in 1738. In particular, in the Village of Epworth, North Lincolnshire, at the Wesley Memorial Methodist Church, there was a flower festival, on 26 and 28 May, with flower arrangements representing some of Wesley’s hymns, such as O for a Thousand Tongues to Sing, And Can It Be, and O For a Trumpet Voice. In November 2007, the Irish Post Office issued a 78c stamp to commemorate the 300th anniversary of Wesley's birth. In film * Charles Wesley: Hymns of Praise – Comenius Foundation, 2005, in which Charles Wesley (portrayed by John Jackman) tells the stories behind the writing of many of his hymns * A Heart Set Free – T. N. Mohan, 2007, a feature-length documentary on Charles Wesley's life and hymns * Wesley – Foundery Pictures, 2009, starring Burgess Jenkins as John Wesley, R. Keith Harris as Charles Wesley, and featuring June Lockhart as Susanna Wesley and Kevin McCarthy as Bishop Ryder Publications Poems and hymns *''A Collection of Psalms and Hymns''. Charles-town, SC: Lewis Timothy, 1737. *''Hymns and Sacred Poems'' (with John Wesley). London: William Strahan for James Hutton, 1739. *''A Collection of Hymns: Extracted from the first volume of Hymns and sacred poems'' (with John Wesley). London: W. Strahan for Thomas Harris & Thomas Trye, 1743.Search results = au:Charles Wesley 1788, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 24, 2016. *''Hymns for Times of Trouble and Persecution''. London: William Strahan, 1744. *''Hymns for the Nativity of Our Lord'' (with John Wesley). London: 1744. *''Hymns on the Lord's Supper''. Bristol, UK: Felix Farley, 1745. *''Hymns on the Great Festivals and other occasions''. London: M. Cooper, 1746. *''Hymns for New-Year's-Day'' (with John Wesley). Bristol, UK: Felix Farley, 1750. *''Funeral Hymns''. London: William Strahan, 1746; revised, London: Henry Cock, 1753. *''Hymns and Sacred Poems''. (2 volumes),Bristol, UK: Felix Farley, 1749. *''Hymns and Spiritual Songs: Intended for the use of real Christians, of all denominations'' (with John Wesley). London: William Strahan, 1753. *''Hymns of Intercession for all Mankind''. Bristol, UK: E. Farley, 1758. *''Hymns on the Expected Invasion; with Hymns to be used on the Thanks-Giving Day, Nov. 29, 1759. And after it''. (2 volumes), London:William Strahan, 1759. *''Short Hymns on Select Passages of the Holy Scripture''. (2 volumes), Bristol, UK: E. Farley, 1762. *''Hymns for the Use of Families''. Bristol, UK: William Pine, 1767. *''A Collection of Hymns, for the use of the People called Methodists''. London: J. Paramore, 1780. *''Representative Verse'' (edited by Frank Baker). London: Epworth, 1962; New York: Abingdon Press, 1962. *''The Unpublished Poetry'' (edited by S.T. Kimbrough & Oliver A. Beckerlegge). Nashville, TN: Kingswood Books, 1988. Non-fiction *"The Whole Armour of God," in Character of a Methodist, by John Wesley. London: 1742. *''A sermon preached on Sunday, April 4, 1742: Before the University of Oxford''. 2nd edition, London: W. Strahan for Thomas Harris & Thomas Trye, 1742. *''An Epistle to the Reverend Mr. John Wesley''. London: J. Robinson, 1755. *''A Short Account of the Death of Mrs. Hannah Richardson''. London: W. Pine, 1766. *''An Epistle to the Reverend Mr. George Whitefield, written in the year 1755''. London:J. & W. Oliver, 1771; Baltimore: 1790. *''The Sermons of Charles Wesley: A critical edition'' (edited by Kenneth G C Newport). Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. Collected editions *''The Poetical Works of John and Charles Wesley: Reprinted from the originals, with the last corrections of the authors; together with the poems of Charles Wesley not before published'' (edited by G. Osborn). (13 volumes), London: Wesleyan-Methodist Conference Office, 1868-1872. *''Charles Wesley: A reader'' (edited by John R. Tyson). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2000. Letters and journals *''The Journal of the Rev. Charles Wesley, M.A., Sometime Student of Christ Church, Oxford. To which are appended Selections from his Correspondence and Poetry'' (edited by Thomas Jackson). (2 volumes), London: Wesleyan Methodist Book-room, 1849. **Grand Rapids, MI: Baker Book Room, 1980; Kansas City, MO: Beacon Hill Press, 1980. *C. Ryder Smith, "The Richmond Letters of Charles Wesley," Proceedings of the Wesley Historical Society, 22 (1940): 150-154, 183-188; 23 (1941): 7-14. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Charles Wesley 1707-1788, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 30, 2012. Hymns *"And Can It Be That I Should Gain?" *"Christ the Lord Is Risen Today" *"Christ, Whose Glory Fills the Skies" *"Come, O Thou Traveler unknown" *"Come, Thou Long-Expected Jesus" *"Father, I Stretch My Hands to Thee" *"For Christmas Day" *"Hail the Day that Sees Him Rise" *"Jesus, Lover of My Soul" *"Jesus, The Name High Over All" *"Lo! He Comes with Clouds Descending" *"Love Divine, All Loves Excelling" *"O for a Thousand Tongues to Sing" *"Rejoice, the Lord is King" *"Soldiers of Christ, Arise" *"Ye Servants of God" See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References * Abbey, Charles J. (1892) Religious thought in old English verse, London: Sampson Low, Marston, 456p., ISBN (?) 0-7905-4361-3 * Tyson, John R. (Ed.) (2000) Charles Wesley: a reader, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 519 p., ISBN 0-19-513485-0 * Tyson, John R. Assist Me to Proclaim: The Life and Hymns of Charles Wesley. Grand Rapids: Wm. B. Eerdmans and Göttingen: Edition Ruprecht 2007, ISBN 978-3-7675-3052-2 DOI 10.2364/3320751449 Notes External links ;Lyrics *"For Christmas Day" * Selected Poetry of Charles Wesley (1707-1788) (3 hymns) at Representative Poetry Online. * Charles Wesley 1707-1788 at the Poetry Foundation *Wesley in The English Poets: An anthology: "Christmas Hymn," "Easter Hymn," "Christ, the Refuge of the Soul," "Christ Our Example," "Wrestling Jacob," "Catholic Love" * Charles Wesley at PoemHunter (35 poems) *Charles Wesley at Poetry Nook (84 poems) ;Songs *Biography & works at the Cyber Hymnal ;Books *The Journal of Charles Wesley *[http://www.visionofbritain.org.uk/text/contents_page.jsp?t_id=C_Wesley Charles Wesley's Journal 1736-56] on A Vision of Britain through Time, with links to the places visited. ;Audio / video *Charles Wesley at YouTube *[https://www.visionvideo.com/detail.taf?_function=detail&a_product_id=33950 A Heart Set Free], 2007 Documentary *[https://www.visionvideo.com/detail.taf?_function=detail&a_product_id=31928 Charles Wesley: Hymns of Praise], 2005 Drama *'Charles Wesley in Historical Perspective: Poet, priest and theologian', lecture delivered by Revd Professor Kenneth Newport, at Gresham College, 13 December 2007. (Available for download as MP3 and MP4). ;About *Critical Introduction to John and Charles Wesley by Arthur Penrhyn Stanley *The Poetry of Charles Wesley from The Churchman *Charles Wesley Conference 2007 held at Liverpool Hope University * Category:1707 births Category:1788 deaths Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford Category:Anglican missionaries Category:English Christian missionaries Category:British chaplains Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Christian missionaries in the United States Category:Church of England clergy Category:Wesley family Category:English hymnwriters Category:English Methodists Category:English Christian ministers Category:18th-century Anglican clergy Category:Evangelical Anglicans Category:Evangelists Category:People celebrated in the Lutheran liturgical calendar Category:Methodist theologians Category:Old Westminsters Category:People from Epworth, Lincolnshire Category:Renewers of the church Category:Methodist hymnwriters Category:Georgia (U.S. state) colonial people Category:Gospel Music Hall of Fame inductees Category:Burials in England Category:Sacred music composers Category:18th-century English people Category:Anglican saints Category:Christian missionaries in England Category:Hymnists Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets